Rise of the Phantoms
by Dr. Dragon
Summary: What if Danny was sucked through the portal right at the very begining What if he was trained in how to use his powers Now 2 years later earth has an appearence of Danny Phantom and his best friend Dani
1. Prologue – A ghostly Beginning

**Yes, Yes, Yes, to all you complainers out there who tell me that I haven't technically completed 1 story yet, I have this to say, WHO CARES! I'm not very good at updating and I lose all passion for my stories eventually but I do honestly try. Anyway, this story will be a DannyxDani fic and Dani is not really technically a clone in this. It will also have the events of the series happening 2 years later than usual and there is a twist added. I have three stories planned in this trilogy, series 1: Rise of the Phantom, but Dani is in it from almost day 1. This story will also have a bit of back-story to it. Series 2: Rage of Pariah has not yet been thought out and may not be published, Series 3's title I haven't decided on yet but will probably be something to do with Plasmius. That's it from me, enjoy.**

**Oh and I don't own Danny Phantom, just this storyline. This will be the only time I disclaim anything in this fic since I am crap at remembering to do it. Oh and spoilers for series 1 of Danny phantom and sorta spoilers for the episode: Kindred spirits.**

Prologue – a ghostly Beginning

Danny was sitting on a chair in his parents' ghost lab with his friends Sam and Tucker. He was watching his mum and dad, Maddie and Jack Fenton putting the finishing touches on what they said was a "Ghost Portal".

"When I pull this lever, the portal will open, and everyone will I see that I was right about Ghosts" Jack yelled as he connected the two power couplings and… nothing, no big explosion, no portal to the Ghost… World? Zone? Amusement Park? Who knew what it was.

Seeing his failure, Jack fell down to the floor, wrapped his arms around his legs and started crying. "Snot fair" he repeated over and over "I wanted to prove myself right, I wanted to show everyone that Ghosts were real". As he continued crying, Danny and his older sister Jazz looked at each other and shrugged as Maddie led Jack away.

"See you little brother" she said as she stood up and stretched her legs out. I have to study for exams…" she kept talking be he stopped listening until she finished with her usual "Stay out of trouble". She waved before disappearing.

"What now?" Danny asked. Sam and Tucker looked at each other and shrugged. He suddenly had an idea. "What about truth or dare".

"That's a great idea Danny" Tucker said whilst Sam looked at the portal with a type of longing hunger in her eyes. "Sam hello, Sam" Tucker said, waving his hand in front of her face. She didn't respond. "if you don't respond in 5 seconds, I'm assuming you are accepting my invitation to a date" he said eagerly, just starting his desperation faze. That did it, she turned around and slapped him in the face as Danny sat by laughing. Things finally calmed down and they sat in a circle.

"Truth" Sam said whenever it was her go, Tucker kept doing dares and asking embarrassing questions and Danny kept switching between the two, until it finally reached

"Dare" Danny said

"I dare you to go and wander into the portal that your parents built" Sam said, causing silence to fall.

"No way man, don't do it. It's too dangerous!" Tucker yelled dramatically, which only made Danny want to enter more, as he knew it would. Danny sighed before putting on a suit (after ripping off the big picture of Jack's face and adding a D design) entered the portal and looked around

"Further" Sam cried in excitement causing Danny to jump and fall over onto a green button saying ON. Danny only had time to look at it and think _who puts an on button inside an invention _before hitting the ground and blacking out as an eerier green light filled the lab. When it faded, Tucker and Sam saw in horror that Danny had vanished.

"DANNY!" they yelled together bringing Jack and Maddie running back down.

"What's…" Jack trailed off as he saw the open portal. "My portal it's working" he yelled jumping around excitedly in a circle. "Hey where's Danny, he should be here to share this with me". Wordlessly, the two teenagers just pointed at the open green portal. Jack looked confused for a minute before looking horrified and finally angry. He leapt at the portal with a yell smacking it with whatever he could find. He finally hit it with an axe causing it to stutter and shut down, leaving a wreck behind.

"Jack!" Maddie screamed. "How are we going to get him back now, you destroyed a portal that took us 2 years to build."

"Oops" was all he said before breaking down crying as he had done earlier.

3 months later

As the coffin was lowered into the earth, a sombre crowd stood around. The coffin was of course empty but that gave no solace to the people gathered there. Jack and Maddie were crying whilst Jazz seemed to be having a nervous breakdown. Sam and tucker were clearly upset whilst, Danny's unmet godfather, a friend from the Fenton's college days looked on in sorrow, and finally forgave internally the perceived wrong that had been done to him many years previous. That was the first day in 15 years that Vlad Masters shed a tear.

Meanwhile 3 months previously

Danny woke up with a start, he looked around groggily before freezing and taking and taking another look. He swore loudly as all he could for as far as he could see was green swirling… something with doors and islands everywhere. He gave a start before screaming. He looked at himself. He was wearing a black and white suit instead of the orange one he had been wearing before. He needed to find a way home. But first he was starving; he needed to find a way to keep his strength up.

He tried to move and to his surprise floated slightly forward. With a grin he set of to the nearest island which was like a jungle which meant there would probably be water and food there. He arrived and floated down before sprinting off to explore. He arrived breathless at a lake and leaned over to drink before screaming as he saw his reflection. His black hair had turned White and his blue eyes green. He was seriously scared now, how was he going to change back. The second he thought about changing back however, a black ring appeared around hi middle splitting in two as one half moved up and the other down. Before a minute had passed he was back to normal. He sighed not noticing the rustling bushes behind him.


	2. Chapter 1 I'm a What?

**Hello, again I take a long time to update but I've finally done it. One thing I know that originally he didn't have the d sign on his chest but I like it. Secondly if I change the plot of some episodes or leave some out all together, it's not because I've forgotten about it, it just won't fit into the story. Lastly I will be ignoring any flames telling me things like "they're not supposed to act like that" and "Danny must be paired with … because…" just don't bother your wasting your time. Also the next few chapters will be back-story. Also someone mentioned about it supposedly being a white ring I've got an answer for that. The Danny in my story will be significantly darker. Not evil just not the goody-goody ghost saviour he's displayed as in the cartoon. Or I could just be lying and am too lazy to change my first chapter. What do you think?**

Chapter 1 – I'm a what?

Danny leaned forward once more to take a drink and it was lucky he did as at that moment a net flew over his head and missed by inches. He jerked back and spun around to see what looked like a giant tin robot with green eyes with no irises or eyeball or anything but green. He also had a green Mohawk. He turned and ran for it… straight into the water. He fell in and struggled to get out. A hand came through the water grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled. He gasped once out of the water and spluttered trying to get his breath back. He turned and saw that his saviour was in fact the tin robot and at a closer look, he could see that what he'd thought was hair was actually flame. The robot thing spoke

"Who are you, and how dare you venture into my lair?" the tin man asked. He raised an eyebrow as he took in the clothes and looks of Danny "You're a human" he stated before dropping him on solid ground and looking at him in expectation

Danny who was really scared by now backed up slowly on his back against a tree and stared at the… thing. "I'm really sorry, please don't hurt me, I was exploring my dad's invention and ended up here, I saw the island and thought I'd be able to find help and food" he finished weakly. The creature scratched his head whilst staring at him

"If you came through a portal, you should be able to go back the same way, but where, the only one I've heard of belongs to Masters and that is hidden and he refuses to tell me where. If I could find it… " it said whilst appearing to be thinking about and picturing something beyond Danny, who thought the name Masters was familiar and was familiar and was trying to remember where he'd heard it

* * *

><p>The creature which as you must have guessed was none other than Skulker, the self-proclaimed "Ghost Zone's Greatest hunter" which may be because there conveniently weren't any others.<p>

Right now he was thinking about the portal the human had come through and how he could find it and travel to the human world to hunt greater and rarer targets than the ghost zone held, almost all had already been hunted out of existence by himself and if he didn't have anything to do soon, he'd die of boredom. But the only way he could see to find the portal was to …_HELP_… the human and although that thought made him sick, sacrifices must be made.

That decided, Skulker looked up to see the human still cowering against the tree. He forced his face into what he thought was a smile though it hurt to use muscles never stretched before, and said "Very well, I The great hunter Skulker shall help you find your portal, now is there anything important you can tell me about where you ended up, how you got here from there, etcetera" The human looked visibly relieved about this and seemed to be thinking hard

"I arrived just up there, not far from your Island and got here by trying to move" Skulker nodded and tried to look like he wasn't finding the explanation boring and tedious. He hoped the good bit would come soon "Then I got here and found the lake, I leaned over to drink and…" he trailed off and Skulker's interest was peaked and he leaned forwards in anticipation. The human swallowed and shook slightly "I saw my reflection" he breathed out and Skulker sat back feeling disgruntled and angry. That was it? That was the big problem? But apparently the human wasn't done, "My hair was white and my eyes green, I was wearing a black and white jumpsuit"

What happened next neither one of them was expecting, as the human was thinking of what Skulker assumed he had looked like a black ring appeared around his waist and separated in two moving up and down to reveal the creature he had just described, a creature who was almost certainly a ghost.

Now Skulker was very interested, a halfa, those heroes of legend who were apparently the ghost zones greatest heroes… or it's most viscous dictators. There was a rumour that the old king Pariah Dark himself was a halfa. If he could get this one to serve him then there would be very little that could stand up to their combined might. However at the moment he seemed clueless about his abilities suggesting he was a new ghost or half-ghost as it were, which in itself opens up new possibilities.

A vision suddenly filled his mind of armies of halfa's working for him before he put it out of his head. That would make the hunt much too easy and easy was boring. For now though…

"Stay here for a minute" he said to the… child that hadn't noticed he had turned back to ghost form yet "I'll go look for your portal around my Island and when I get back I'll explain what's going on with you". With that said he flew off laughing mentally as he heard the child screaming in panic behind him.

If nothing else these events promised to be… interesting.

* * *

><p>An hour later Skulker returned looking very annoyed. In that hour Danny had fainted twice, had three more panic attacks and finally realised how he turned from human to ghost, although staying in one form was hard and required extreme concentration which, as a hormonal 13 year old boy, he lacked.<p>

"Your portal is gone" the hunter said before Danny could open his mouth "looks like your stuck here for now". Despair filled Danny at his words. He was never going home, he'd never see his family again or Tucker or Sam. Hell even Mr. Lancer would be a welcome site right now… well maybe not but you get the point.

"So what now?" Danny asked

"Well you can stop moping for one" Skulker snarled "If you're staying you need to train to be able to protect yourself from those in the ghost zone who are less… friendly than I am". Okay Danny thought at least he would be doing something.

"So who's going to teach me" Danny asked generally curious as part of him was eager to learn more about ghosts and another part was just happy to have fulfilled his and likely every other kid in existence's dream becoming a super hero. He even had a costume for it

"I'll teach you the basics kid but after that it's mostly trial and error unless you find another halfa ("That's half-ghost and half-human" he said in response to Danny's raised eyebrow).

"Do you know any?" Danny asked excitedly

"Just one and I have no clue how to get in touch with him yet" Skulker said omitting that he'd wait a bit anyway to get Danny loyal to him and him alone.

* * *

><p><span>6 months later (3 months after end of prologue)<span>

Skulker grinned as he watched his young protégée fight against some of his more viscous pets that he'd acquired whilst hunting. Over the last 6 months Danny had become much stronger and could easily go toe to toe with Skulker himself without using any ghost powers. They'd found out early on that any physical conditioning they wished to do had to be done in human form as the ghost's dead muscles didn't need to grow. However the strength of ghost Danny increased as human Danny's did. Skulker believed they had inadvertently stumbled upon pariah dark's old method of becoming so strong.

Somewhere along the way Danny had stopped being just a pawn to personal glory and he now generally enjoyed the child's company. He still called him ghost-child though as it was fun to wind him up. He still wanted glory of course and still felt that Danny was the way to get it but it was more the glory of being "Danny Phantom's Trainer" than just having him under his complete control. A few other ghosts had come by and met him and many of them liked him. It wouldn't be long though until Danny had learnt everything Skulker had to teach which was why he was waiting for a very important guest.

"Make it quick Skulker, I am a very busy man you know" said a deep creepy voice behind him. He allowed himself a small smile as he knew he may soon get to see something few ever did: Vlad Masters, the great ghost Vladimir Plasmius truly surprised.

"I assure you that this is something that you're going to want to see" he said taking a step aside and gesturing to where Danny was just mopping up the last of the beasts he had been fighting. Plasmius took a few steps bringing him to the balcony and gazed out over the arena before a look of shock appeared on his face as Danny used an ecto blast.

"A halfa" he breathed and Skulker understood the shock. Vlad had to have assumed he was the only one that was out there and was likely as lonely as Danny had become. Skulker being a full ghost had never been able to fill the void of loneliness the boy's human half experienced.

"His name is Danny Phantom, from what he's told me he used to be human before he experienced an accident" he said knowing that holding information back would gain him nothing and could come back to bite him in the arse later.

"Danny you say" Plasmius said a further look of surprise crossing his face. "I would like to have a few words with him later if it is acceptable. Skulker nodded grinning and hurried off to fetch the child, not hearing Plasmius' last words "Danny Fenton, at last I find you"


	3. Author's note

**Hello all. I am back. Sorry for the delay, my computer died and I had to find a new copy of Microsoft office as the old one wouldn't work, then I had to re-write all my old notes on all my stories… well you get the picture. I assure you I will post new chapters for my digimon and naruto fics soon. My Danny Phantom one however, I lost my entire plan for all 3 books. So I'm sorry but it is officially abandoned. Because I feel sorry for all those that liked the story however, I will post a special chapter showing scenes that I planned and that I remember.**


	4. Special DP chap

**Here's the special DP chapter I promised**

Danny panted slightly as he looked at the ghost he had just beaten. Vlad had set it for his final test. His name was Walker and he was one of the strongest Ghosts in the zone. Walker looked up, exhausted

"Not bad kid, I could use a guy like you in my organization. Sometimes, no matter what I do, ghosts break the rules and leave the zone. It'll be your job to bring them back. Interested?"

Danny walked away smirking slightly

"I'll think about it"

The machine shook slightly as Danny and Vlad forced as much power into it as possible. It shuddered a bit as it ground to a halt. The doors opened and a girl, a few years younger stumbled out. She looked a bit like Danny but resembled Vlad a lot more.

"Hello" said the clone that would come to be known as Dani said as she looked at her creators.

"I don't want to hurt you Skulker" Danny said as he hovered in front of the Ghost that had taken him in and trained him. "Just turn around and go back to the ghost zone".

From the bushes, two apprentice ghost hunters watched the interaction. Sam Manson and Tucker Foaly had hated ghosts since the portal had taken their best friend from them. Danny had disappeared that day and had probably been killed in there. Now every ghost who dared enter their world would die.


End file.
